The Forbidden Love of Kol and Elijah: Their Heaven
by ManOfManyTales
Summary: Outside, they have appearances to keep up; parts to play. But behind closed doors, they are free. Free to be themselves, and free to be together. WARNING! boy x boy and unusual pairing. [One shot]


**THIS IS NOT MY STORY! A friend of mine actually started roleplaying this and then he turned our roleplay into this beautiful, AMAZING, piece of writing. I know that Kolijah is an unusual pairing, but I hope that this convinces you to like it.**

 **So, while I'm publishing this story, all credit for writing it goes to my super amazing friend Kai.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **The Vampire Diaries**_ **or its characters. As I said earlier, the story belongs to my friend Kai.**

* * *

 _ **The Forbidden Love of Kol and Elijah: Their Heaven**_

 **By Kai**

It wasn't often that they got to be alone like this, usually one of their siblings would ruin the moment by lingering or returning home but tonight was different. No Rebekah, No Klaus. Just the two of them, alone together and free to do as they please.

Kol could hardly stand it as his lips collided restlessly and fiercely with Elijah's the younger Original having been denied the others touches and taste. He savored each moment they had, each touch sending shocks through his body as they made their way vampirically towards Kol's bedroom. Clothes were ripped off, lost and thrown who knows where as they bumped into walls, and practically claimed each other as their own on multiple surfaces.

"Elijah..." Kol panted huskily as they momentarily parted even though they didn't need to catch their breath. The younger found himself dropped onto the soft mattress of his bed and Elijah soon joined him, reconnecting their lips as naked bodies pressed together in a display of heated need and lust. They had been denied this for centuries between being stuck in coffins and daggered or constantly interrupted by unwanted company. Kol could feel Elijah's arousal against his own and it drove him crazy when Elijah's lips trailed southward down his body in a teasing fashion, claiming every inch under those soft, pink, timeless lips. Arching up for more, Kol found himself pinned down with his wrists above his head as his sibling moved to position himself between his legs, thighs parting willingly for the other man. This was their taboo and if it was going to happen, tonight was that time.

"Kol...I cannot wait any longer." Elijah spoke softly, his voice containing his lust as he slowly eased himself into Kol without any preparation, not that they needed it as their bodies willingly accepted each other. It was rare for vampires to mate with siblings but it did happen and it seemed that Kol and Elijah had been bound to be together, especially like this and it was by chance that they'd realized it.

Once Elijah was fully pushed in, the groan that elicited from Kol was one of pure bliss, gesturing for the older Original to start moving inside him; to start pistoning that large, throbbing length into him without holding back...and Elijah did just that. His hips moved at inhuman speeds, colliding with Kol's as the bed threatened to give out from under their vampiric speed and roughness. It was only wood after all.

"Elijah...fuck..." Kol moaned hotly as he felt his brother moving inside him, hitting that spot inside him so precisely, making his pleasure all that much sweeter and much more indulging. He couldn't help but cry out in hoarse bliss as he voice gave out, moaning Elijah's name like a heavenly mantra, like it was all he knew how to do.

"Kol...I do not think I can...last much longer..." Elijah warned after what felt like centuries, even though it had only been a couple of hours. Kol just nodded in agreement and after a few more moments, Kol cried out loudly and came with fireworks setting off behind his eyelids, semen staining his chest and stomach while Elijah shot his own seed deep inside his tight heat, the older Original's semen coating the youngers inner walls as they squeezed around him.

Once both orgasms had been ridden out, Elijah crumbled next to Kol and smiled at his forbidden lover, pulling the other close as they remained very much linked together with Elijah still buried inside his sibling.

This...this was their heaven and nobody could take it away from them...even if they had to run from their family for the rest of their lives to preserve it.

* * *

 **It was short I know. But like I said, it was super amazing. Me and Kai would love to hear your thoughts on it. Please review.**


End file.
